Ashenwood Log
Basic Information Ashenwood Logs can be created by players by equipping a Plow and using it on blocks of Ashenwood that form the trunks and branches of birch-like Ashenwood trees. These logs were implemented with update R40 on Mach 29th 2017 and can be placed as decorative wooden building blocks. Since 2018, Ashenwood Logs can also be processed (only into Wood Rods), and used as a Fuel for Forges. How to obtain Ashenwood trees can be found in Woodlands, Forests and Valleys between Mountains, more rarely and in rather bush-like small shapes in Grasslands, Savannahs or on top of rock formations in Canyons. Ashenwood trees can alternatively be grown from Saplings that are occasional additional harvests when collecting Ashenwood or Ashenwood Leaves. No Power Cells are required to pick up Ashenwood Logs. Of course you won't be able to pick up such materials on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Ashenwood Logs can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints and have to be paid with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or any Blueprints that you can customize with Ashenwood Logs. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to use 1 Ashenwood Log can be put in a Processor in order to be chopped into 8 Wood Rods, but not for Wood Slabs, unlike other Logs and uncorrupted Wood blocks. These decorative birch-like Logs can also be used as a Fuel for the Forge: 2 Ashenwood Logs are required for each forging process. Wooden materials like this one belong to the slowest burning type of fuel with heat level 1, just like wooden crafted objects or blocks, natural uncorrupted Wood blocks, uncorrupted tree Leaves, Wood Rods and Plants. Ashenwood Logs cannot be corrupted (just like all other Logs), and they even seem to be fire-proof as they can be placed into liquid Lava without igniting. The white player-made logs can be fully rotated into all directions, even after being "filled" with items, by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when being placed. Ashenwood Logs can optionally be put on display themselves too by placing them into the slots of display containers like Cabernatious Cabinets, Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate or use/fill Logs that are on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Interesting enough, Logs might always appear upright on many display containers even if you rotate the containers (the Logs might not take part in the rotation). Category:Fuel Category:Ingredients Category:Processable Category:Logs Category:Plowed